La femme de sa vie
by Cloporte
Summary: Les yeux de Bellatrix brûlaient d’une nouvelle lueur. La moquerie enfantine et la fierté avaient laissé leurs places à la totale confiance et le désir. ‘Le coup de foudre’, pensa Remus. Elle avança doucement ses lèvres vers les siennes...


**La femme de sa vie**

par _Cloporte_

Remus se leva difficilement. Son dos était très douloureux. Il s'appuya sur l'arbre qui se tenait devant lui.

Où était-il? De toute évidence, dans la forêt interdite. Mais pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Il chercha donc son chemin dans cet univers magique et ténébreux.

Ses pieds étaient dépourvus de chaussures, ce qui rendait sa tâche encore plus compliquée.

Soudain, sortit de nulle part, un chant se faufila jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une jeune femme chantait. À quelques pas de là, il trouva la propriétaire de cette voix. Une jolie fille aux cheveux d'or. Ils brillaient avec ses yeux, d'un bleu profond, dans la forêt sombre.

Elle se baignait dans un étang peu profond, presque nue. Il s'avança, lentement de peur de l'effrayer. Il se sentait comme des rôdeurs qui se retrouvent face à un animal sauvage et farouche.

Malgré ses précautions, Remus trébucha sur une racine d'arbre. La jeune fille s'immobilisa et foudroya les environs avec ses yeux perçants. Elle le trouva, allongé sur le sol humide. Son regard, qui avait été apeuré quelques secondes plus tôt, devint bien vite amusé. «Que faites-vous ainsi sur le sol»

Même avec son air sérieux, Remus discerna un ton moqueur dans sa voix. «J'ai fait une ballade nocturne la nuit dernière et je crois que je me suis endormi…»

Elle renversa sa tête vers l'arrière et se mit à rire d'un rire aigu. «Vous devriez faire attention aux loups-garous»

Sidéré, Remus la fixa. Elle était vraiment magnifique! Ses ayons lui couvraient à peine le corps mince et élancée qu'elle avait. Il pensa à un esprit qui protégeait la forêt. Sa grand-mère lui en parlait souvent.

«Êtes-vous une fée» demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui resta surprise. Elle le dévisagea lentement, sans aucune gêne et sourit en disant « Je suis beaucoup mieux que cela! Je suis une sorcière! La meilleure des sorcières» rajouta-t-elle, fièrement.

Remus se releva et constata comment elle était fragile à côté de lui. Certes, elle semblait forte et posséder un caractère époustouflant, mais Remus décela dans son regard une grande tristesse.

«Je suis Remus. Et toi? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.»

Elle sembla choqué par cette remarque. «Mon prénom est Bellatrix et je ne viens pas de Poudlard.

-D'où viens-tu alors?

-Je ne vais à aucune école de sorcellerie. Mes parents me payent un tuteur qui vit à notre demeure.

-Et pourquoi es-tu dans les environs?

-Je viens visiter mon cher cousin qui va à Poudlard. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Seulement le temps de régler quelques affaires personnelles.»

Elle avait insisté sur le mot 'personnelles'. Remus vit bien qu'il la dérangeait avec ses questions. «Alors, je vais vous laisser. Mes amis doivent commencer à s'inquiéter.» Il se retourna difficilement et entreprit sa marche douloureuse vers le château.

«Attends» entendit-il crier. Une main blanche se posa sur son bras. Il pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune inconnue. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle leva son autre main et la déposa sur la joue de Remus. Elle le caressa doucement. «Tu peux m'attendre? La route est encore longue, surtout quand on est seul…» Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. Ils ne firent que se regarder ainsi, observant les traits de l'autre. Les yeux de Bellatrix brûlaient d'une nouvelle lueur. La moquerie enfantine et la fierté avaient laissé leurs places à la totale confiance et le désir. 'Le coup de foudre', pensa Remus. Elle avança doucement ses lèvres vers les siennes, mais à la dernière minute, il détourna son visage. «On se connaît à peine… murmura-t-il.

-Si, on se connaît. J'ai bien vu ton regard. »

Elle s'approcha et colla sa joue à la sienne. Étourdi par le désir, il l'enveloppa de ses bras fatigués. Elle lui sourit et lentement, très lentement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour bientôt se coller ensemble.

À ce contact, Remus sentit tous ces problèmes se volatiliser et être remplacé par un sentiment incontrôlable. Plus leur baiser s'approfondissait, plus leur désir de se toucher et de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la leur était urgent. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux nus, allongés sur le sol.

Bellatrix laissa glisser ses mains sur le dos de Remus et sentit toutes les cicatrices de ses nuits d'horreur. Cela l'excita encore plus.

Une main rugueuse de Remus se faufila jusque dans la tignasse emmêlée de la jeune fille. Elle descendit jusqu'à son cou et s'y arrêta quelques instants, alors que Bellatrix agrippait ses fesses fermement. Finalement, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à ses seins ronds et petits. Il les embrassa doucement.

La jeune fille s'empara du menton de Remus et le força à le regarder. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas de pitié, mais bien de la gravité. Électrisé par ce regard, Remus se plaça sur elle et pénétra doucement en elle. Mais elle l'encouragea encore plus en levant son bassin en l'air. Cette passion réveilla en lui le loup-garou. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était si violent, si impulsif que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et le plaisir. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus puissants et forts.

Cela sembla durer des heures. Lorsque la fatigue le prit, il était si épuisé qu'il s'affala sur le côté à demi inconscient. Après quelques minutes, Bellatrix se retourna pour l'observer. «Wow» murmura-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Elle embrassa ses lèvres inanimées et s'endormit à ses côtés. Entre le sommeil et son éveil, il crut l'entendre murmurer 'Je t'aime…'.

* * *

«Voyons, je suis sûre que vous avez déjà aimé une femme, Remus» s'exclama Tonks.

Le vieil homme releva la tête, sortant de ses rêveries, de ses souvenirs. «Non», répondit-il simplement avant de s'excuser et de se rendre aux toilettes.

Il referma la porte et la barra. Il leva ses yeux humides vers le reflet de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Une haine envers lui-même s'empara de lui.

«Qui est ton cousin? demanda-t-il en enfilant ses pantalons.

-Sirius. Sirius Black.»

Il se retourna brusquement et la fixa, ahuri. «Ça alors! Il est mon meilleur ami» s'exclama-t-il. Autant avaient-ils été remplis de plaisir, autant maintenant les yeux de Bellatrix étaient remplis de tristesse et de colère. «Non! Tu n'es pas comme lui!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire»

Il le regardait avec haine et mépris. Il sembla enfin comprendre. «Tu parles de la guerre» demanda-t-il tristement.

Elle hocha la tête sans émotions. «Il ne gagnera pas. Il est le mal» s'écria-t-il pour déverser sa colère. «Il est mon maître», répliqua-t-elle lentement. Et alors, il la vit. Cette affreuse marque sur son bras droit. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant«Ma tante m'a envoyé chercher mon cousin pour le ramener dans le bon clan et…

-Ce n'est pas le bon clan! Et Sirius ne te suivra pas!

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beaucoup foi en lui»

Remus la regarda avec mépris, alors que son cœur le méprisait lui. Lui, de ne pas avoir été plus prudent en amour. Il cacha à grande peine ses larmes. «Je suppose que l'on a plus rien à se dire», dit-il.

Elle voulait bien lui prouver que cela n'avait rien été, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Il sentit son regard posé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de cet endroit qui avait étéà la fois un paradis et un enfer.

* * *

Il l'a revit. Dans ces occasions, ils n'avaient que se regarder et ne point se toucher. Elle avait marié un homme de son clan et lui restait seul à toujours devoir penser à elle. À toujours devoir penser à la femme de sa vie.

_Alors voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi, personnelement, j'en suis très fière. _

_Cloporte_


End file.
